


Narry Ever After: Bobby's Heart Attack

by KirryLovesNarry



Series: Narry Ever After [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Another Man, Bobby has a heart attack, I love Bobby, M/M, This Town, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirryLovesNarry/pseuds/KirryLovesNarry
Summary: Inspired by the crazy Narryness of the past 2 days.... Another Man and This Town. Bobby has a heart attack and Harry goes with Niall to Ireland to help support him.My favorite thing I've ever written.





	

_[Another Man](https://www.tumblr.com/search/%23another+man) _ and _[This Town](http://www.vevo.com/watch/USUMV1600413)_

##  *************

Niall pulled into his the driveway of his still-new LA home as he phone started going off. He was just ending an exciting week, going to Nashville and collaborating with some great artists, then being the Ryder Cup Ambassador with the Celebrity Golf match and _he released his first single_. He was over-the-moon excited and almost dead-to-the-world tired. The _last_ thing he wanted was to chat with his brother Greg about when he was coming home and why didn’t he answer his Facetime on Thursday when his single came out. Niall groaned, pushed his head against the driver’s seat and begrudgingly answered, “hi Greg.”

“About time you answered!” his brother responded angrily.

“Listen, I’ve been kind of busy what with the Ryder Cup and the whole solo career thing, you know,” snipped back. He could feel himself grinding his teeth and had to take a deep breath to stop himself. He spent too much time in braces to go messing up his teeth again.

“Oh, so your career and some golfers are more important that your _father_?” Greg’s tone was harsh but Niall gasped at the words.

“What are you talking about?” Niall sat up in his seat, not remembering missing any calls from his dad.

“Dad had a heart attack Niall. He’s in surgery _right now_  but you’re _too busy_ to answer the phone when your family calls so you _didn’t know that_.” Greg’s tone was still aggressive but all Niall heard was ‘heart attack’ and ‘surgery’.

“When? How long? I mean, the surgery, how long is it? When did he have the heart attack Greg?!” Niall’s growing more and more agitated and just wants answers and his brother is taking way too long to answer for Niall’s emotional state.

“He had the heart attack like 2 hours ago. I’ve called you five times Niall. FIVE,” Greg said sternly.

“Fucks sake Greg! I was on a fucking airplane! I don’t know what planes _you_  fly but the ones I ride don’t like it when you have your phone on! I literally _just_ pulled into my driveway.

“Which driveway?” Greg asks.

“LA.”

“Of course,” Greg scoffs. “So are you going to _stay_  in LA or come see your possibly dying father?”

“Of course I’m coming home you fucking asshole! I’ll be there as soon as I can!” Niall yells as he hangs up the phone. He knows he needs to get a flight. He doesn’t need to pack. He still had luggage in his car along with his passport because who knows when he’ll want to fly out of the country at a moment’s notice. He gulped and didn’t move. He was frozen to the spot just thinking about his dad having a heart attack and he’s 6000 miles away in America. 

Instead of going inside, Niall starts driving again but not back to the airport. He pulls up in front of another house, gets out and jogs to the door. He doesn’t pause to knock, just lets himself in and walks into the middle of a dinner party. Harry is surrounded by about 15 people. It looks like it’s official business because Harry has a fancy shirt and Jeff is refilling strangers drinks. As soon as he walks in, he feels like he shouldn’t have come without calling. He thinks about backtracking but he can’t move. He sees Harry and there’s no where else he can be. Harry sees his face, moves quickly to him with a concerned look.

“Ni?” he asks very softly so his guests can’t hear. “What’s wrong babe?”

Niall whispers back, “my dad,” his eyes huge but no tears are falling. He feels numb and he doesn’t want to say he had a heart attack but he can see Harry’s mouth drop open and he realizes he needs to clarify that he’s still alive. At least right now. “He had a heart attack,” Niall adds as quietly as he can. 

Harry’s mouth is still open but he sweeps in and pulls Niall to his chest, wrapping his arms around his body tightly. Niall’s arms are at his sides but he takes the bear hug gratefully and shoves his forehead against Harry’s neck, willing himself not to cry in front of these strangers. While still wrapped up, Harry whispers in his ear, “have you booked a flight yet?”

“No,” Niall whispers back.

“OK, I’m going to take care of that now, OK? Babe?” Harry asks.

Niall just nods into Harry’s neck so Harry pulls away, takes his hand and leads him past his guests towards the stairs. He pulls Niall up quickly, wanting more than anything to just pick him up but he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. The people in his dining area were from his management company and music label. They were celebrating his ‘Another Man’ feature and planning how to move forward with his solo career.  When they got to Harry’s room, he swept Niall into his arms again, squeezing him like he was trying to take the pain away. Since that didn’t work, he kissed Niall’s cheek and reached for his phone where he called his PA to book the next flight to Ireland for them both. Niall looked up mildly surprised. Harry was supposed to be in the studio all week. They had just spoken about it the day before. Now Niall remembered what was going on downstairs and blushed at his embarrassment at crashing it. Harry’s hand was on his blushing cheek, just watching him was such caring eyes as he spoke on the phone. When he hung up, he kissed Niall’s forehead and then walked to his closet to pack. Niall was finally able to squeak out, “you’re coming?”

Harry looked up from his bag with a surprised look on his face. “Don’t you want me there?”

“Course I want you there. I just, you know, your studio time and all that,” Niall mumbled while shrugging one shoulder, putting his hands in his pockets.

“I’m going to be wherever you want me to be Niall,” Harry said seriously, throwing a couple shirts in his bag and walking back towards his boyfriend. They had been together for about two years now and they’d done a really good job of staying connected and still going about their own lives and careers. They fought of course, who doesn’t? But they discussed the important things. Harry wanted to go to Niall’s charity gala but Niall knew he was supposed to film the next morning and insisted he stay in France. Niall wanted to tweet and Instagram and Snapchap their lives but Harry was trying to keep his personal life more private. It wasn’t about hiding Niall, he knew, it was about maintaining personal space. It had been invaded so much in their time in One Direction and Niall understood and didn’t press the issue. They would come out when they were ready. When it was about them and only them. 

Niall looked up at Harry’s concerned face and leaned in to kiss his jaw. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I _do_  want you there.

“Then there I’ll be,” Harry said, squeezing Niall’s waist before going to finish packing. His phone starts ringing again, his personal assistant calling to confirm the flight. It leaves in 90 minutes so they need to rush to get out the door. Harry finishes packing, grabs an extra sweatshirt that he knows Niall loves and heads downstairs with his luggage over one shoulder and his hand firmly wrapped around Niall’s.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Harry explains they have to go. Jeff looks concerned but doesn’t say a word against their departure. He knows when Harry has his mind set on something he’s going to follow through, regardless of his manager’s advice. Jeff offers to continue to host their team and lock up Harry’s home when he’s done. Harry says his goodbyes quickly and they head to the door where a car was already waiting for them. Niall took his own luggage from his car and they climbed in the black town car Harry’s PA had ordered them.

They managed to sneak through LAX without being spotted, partially thanks to the big sweatshirt Harry had grabbed for Niall. Since Niall had just left the airport an hour earlier, he might have been easy to spot but the sweatshirt made him look more homely, swimming in fabric. The couple was very surprised they were able to get 2 first class seats together on such a last minute flight. Since it was still commercial, they couldn’t cuddle or even hold hands, but at least they were together and were able to chat a bit. The flight was going to be overnight, luckily, so most of the passengers were going to sleep which meant there was less chance of being spotted by a fan but they were still cautious with their interactions.

Like the rest of the passengers, they tried to sleep as well. Unfortunately, Niall kept hearing Greg’s voice _“Oh, so your career and some golfers are more important that your father?”  “Dad had a heart attack Niall. He’s in surgery _right now_ but you’re _too busy_ to answer the phone when your family calls so you _didn’t know that_.” “He had the heart attack like 2 hours ago. I’ve called you five times Niall. FIVE.” _ Niall kept twisting in his seat trying to get comfortable but nothing worked. 

Harry woke up a couple times to see Niall anxiously moving around in his seat and subtly held his hand between them, trying to calm Niall down any way he could. “Love?” Harry whispered. Niall looked up at him from where he was  leaned sideways against his seat. “What can I do? Do you want some tea?” Niall shook his head no. “Do you want to lean on me?” Again, Niall shook his head. “Do you want to slip off to the bathroom for a little make-out session?” Harry asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Niall puffed out a tiny almost-laugh and then shook his head again.

“Just want to sleep,” he whined. He was a bit more pale than usual and had dark circles under his eyes. He still hadn’t shed a tear which Harry knew meant he was bottling it all up inside of him, making it harder to sleep.

“Want me to sing to you? Or tell you a story?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No, thank you,” Niall muttered, pushing his palms into his red, aggravated eyes. Harry sighed, squeezed Niall’s hand and rested his head on the top of Niall’s, hoping it would relax him a bit. Unfortunately, Niall just scooted down in his chair as though he was avoiding the contact. He didn’t let go of Harry’s hand though.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“Love you too,” Niall said automatically, looking back up to realize he was pushing Harry away. He scooted back up, sighed at himself and shifted his body next to Harry’s leaning into his boyfriend’s warm embrace. He still wasn’t able to sleep but he almost felt relaxed for a few minutes until Greg’s voice resurfaced in his head.

When they landed in Dublin, they realized they were both too exhausted to drive. Although Harry had slept a bit on the flight, he’d been too worried about Niall and Bobby to get any real sleep. They got a car to take them straight to the hospital where Bobby was in surgery. Niall had sent his mother a text, hoping she would be there so he wouldn’t have to talk to Greg yet. Luckily, she was and told them Bobby was out of surgery and was awake allowed visitors. When they got to Niall’s dad’s room, they found Bobby in bed surrounded by machines, hooked up to multiple devices. Maura was sitting in a chair next to Bobby’s bed and Greg was in a chair a bit further away, just watching the scene.

Niall’s first instinct was to run straight to his father and hug him but that wasn’t really possible in his current position so Niall stood at his bedside and took his hand gingerly at first, then squeezing it in place of a hug. “Dad!” he breathed out. “How are you? Are you OK? How was the surgery?” Niall bombarded him with questions.

Bobby looked exhausted himself even though he’d been out of surgery for several hours. He offered Niall a small smile and said, “my sons,” ignoring his questions, and glancing to Harry who was still standing in the doorway, not sure where to go since Maura and Greg had the only chairs.

“Hi Bobby,” Harry offered, not moving closer.

“Why are you way over there? Aren’t you going to come greet your da-in-law?” Bobby asked with a chuckle. Niall couldn’t help the grin on his face. He loved that his father and boyfriend got along so well. They were two of his favorite people in the world so he couldn’t imagine why they wouldn’t, but it still warmed his heart.

Harry walked over slowly, leaned over Niall, who was still holding his dad’s hand, and kissed Bobby’s cheek. “Hello da-in-law,” Harry said to appease him. “I think your son had some important questions for you.”

Bobby smiled at Harry then looked back and Niall before nodding and taking a deep breath. “I’m not in the best shape I’ve ever been in but you know, I’m better than I was, I don’t know, 18 hours ago? However long ago it was I had that heartburn,” Bobby waved off his heart attack. “The surgery helped but apparently I need another. Something about blockages and not being able to get them all cleared out the first time. Stress on the heart or something. Whatever. It’s fine. I’ll _be_  fine,” he added looking directly in his son’s eyes. Niall finally felt tears running down his cheeks and he could do nothing to stop them. Moments later he was sobbing at having almost lost his dad and the fact that he may _still_  lose his dad with his second surgery. Maura jumped up to try to soothe her son, and greet him as well, but Harry was already picking Niall up, wrapping his legs around his waist and running his hands up and down his back.

Maura stopped in the middle of the room, watching her baby boy being cradled by his boyfriend. Greg was still sitting in the chair on the side of the room, having not said a single word since their arrival and Bobby watched Harry holding Niall with a small smile on his face. He was, of course, sad to see Niall cry but was happy he had Harry to help him through it. Niall buried his face into Harry’s neck and wrapped his arms around it so he could clasp them.

Harry continued to rub his back, pacing the room quietly, not shushing him, knowing Niall needed to let out a few tears. Greg decided it was a good time for a break and walked out of the room. Maura watched Greg leave, patted Niall’s back and followed after her older son to give her younger son some privacy. 

Bobby decided to ignore Niall’s cries and speak to his _other_  son (or so he wished), Harry. “How are you doing Harry? Album still coming along well?”

Harry realized Bobby was just trying to distract them both from the sadness and nodded while answering, “yeah, yeah, it’s great. Management is really glad about the whole magazine thing. They said it should really help get people excited about it.”

“Oh yeah! The magazine! Niall had one sent to me!” Bobby exclaimed, his voice a bit too loud for a hospital.

“Did he now?” Harry asked turning his nose into his boyfriend’s cheek, hoping for a reaction. Niall was still sniffling and Harry could feel fresh tears falling so he just continued to rub his back. “So, what’d you think then?” Harry asked Bobby.

“You’ve got a crazy sense of style kid. But I can’t deny you’re pretty amazing. I mean you got to interview with Paul McCartney! That’s pretty damn special!.”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Harry said not able to hide his proud smile. “I told you about that though when I did it!”

“I know, but to actually like _read_  it. Amazing,” Bobby praised. “Niall even tagged one page when he sent it to me,” Bobby added a bit quieter, as though it was a secret.

Apparently it was because Niall’s head shot up, “Daaaaaaaaa,” he whined.

Harry was confused and looked between the two Horan men asking, “which one?”

“You’re in a field in this like big striped sweater. He didn’t say _why_  he tagged it but I’m guessing he thought you looked cute or something.” Niall huffed at his dad’s words but didn’t deny anything.

“Was that your favorite, Ni?” Harry asked, relieved to see the tears had stopped. The tracks were still on his face, so Harry balanced Niall with one arm and used the other to wipe his cheeks.

Niall sighed and said, “yeah, I mean. It was cute. I guess it was my favorite.”

“So you lied when you said it was the ones with the collar then?” Harry asked, shaking Niall slightly, obviously trying to stir some emotions other than sadness in his boyfriend.

Niall leaned back in Harry’s arms, glared at him and said tensely, “not in front of me dad Harry!”

Both Bobby and Harry laughed at his reaction so he glared at them both and then went back to burying his head in Harry’s neck for a minute. After he’d gathered himself he leaned back and pulled his legs down so he could go back to his dad. “Sorry,” he apologized, taking Bobby’s hand again.

“No need to be sorry bud,” Bobby said squeezing his son’s hand. “I know this is a tough situation.” Harry could see they wanted to have some time together so he offered to go get some tea for the room. Niall watched Harry leave and then turned back to his father who was saying, “you’re lucky, you know.”

“ _This_  is lucky?” Niall asked gesturing his hand over his dad’s body in the hospital bed.

“Well, I’m still here aren’t I?” Bobby responded back at his son. Niall nodded at that but didn’t say anything else so Bobby went on to say, “I meant him,” nodding toward the door Harry had just walked out.

Niall frowned. He knew his dad liked Harry but he wasn’t sure what exactly he was referring to and asked, “what do you mean?”

Bobby scoffed at his son’s ignorance. “I mean you have an amazing man who loves you, who flew across the world at the drop of a hat because you wanted him to, and would do _anything_  to make you happy.”

“Oh, that,” Niall said, not able to help the smile on his face. “Yeah, OK, I guess I am.”

“When are you going to officially make him my son?” Bobby asked, not for the first time.

Niall rolled his eyes, glanced at the door to make sure Harry hadn’t returned and said, “I don’t know dad. You know this isn’t the best time. We’re both launching solo careers. We don’t have time for that right now.”

“Niall. James. Horan,” Bobby said so severely he shocked his son into dropping his mouth open and staring at him. His dad rarely used his full name and hadn’t done so in years. He also didn’t usually use a scolding tone with him. He treated him like a man more than a son these days.

“Yeah?” Niall asked timidly.

“You don’t have _time_  for that?” Bobby asked, clearly disagreeing with Niall’s statement. Niall started to argue but before he could get a word out Bobby went on to say, “youalways _make_  time for _that_. _That_  is what life is about. If you put your career first. If you put fame and money and press and social media and your music ahead of _love_  and _adoration_ and _that_ ,” Bobby gestures to the door again, “then you are stupid.” 

His face is serious and Niall isn’t sure how to respond. “I mean, I’m not saying we won’t get married dad. Just, you know, not right this second.”

“Niall,” Bobby says his name softer this time. “Son, where are we?”

Niall swallows and answers, “the hospital?” not sure if that’s what his dad is asking.

“Yes, a hospital,” Bobby confirms. “A hospital where I almost died. Where I could _still_  die at any time.” Niall’s eyes get big again and he can feel the lump building in his throat but his dad isn’t done. “ _You_  could die. _Harry_  could die at any time. Are you OK with that happening without making him your husband first?”

Niall is now chewing his lip and shaking his head ‘no’ while the tears start falling again. He doesn’t want to lose his dad. He _can’t_ lose Harry. “But, I mean, dad, I just don’t think this is the right time. Like careers aside, what’s the fun in getting married if you can’t even spend some time together? Like a honeymoon and all that? We just don’t have the _time_  for it right now.” Niall can see from his dad’s glare that he isn’t buying that answer.

“How long are you staying?” Bobby asks.

“I’m not sure. I guess until you’re feeling better?” he asks questioningly.

“And Harry?” 

“Um, he said he’d be where ever I wanted him so I guess as long as I’m here,” Niall says with a shrug.

“I see,” Bobby says slowly. “And let’s say it takes me two weeks to get better. Is that enough time for a honeymoon?” he asks with his eyebrows raised.

“Dad!” Niall exclaims. “I’m not marrying Harry while we’re here visiting _you_  in the hospital!”

“Why not?”

“We’re here for you! Not for some romantic getaway!” Niall is getting mad at his dad’s foolish idea now. How could he come to see his dad recover from surgery just to escape him to get married and _honeymoon_? Niall calms himself quickly and adds, “besides, I want to marry Harry when it’s just what we _want._  Right now I just _need_  him here with me. I don’t want to be distracted with other stuff. I just need like his comfort and support. And I don’t think proposing with you here is a good way to get a real, like, honest answer on whether he wants to marry _me_. He might just say yes because you’re in the hospital and he thinks it’s like your dying wish or something.”

“What if it is?” Bobby asks quietly. Niall jerks his head up to stare in his father’s eyes. “We don’t know if my body can make it through another surgery Niall. We don’t. We have to be prepared for the fact that today might be my last day on this earth and if it _is_  the last day on this earth I just want to know that you’re going to be OK and I _know_  if you’re with Harry, you’ll be OK. He’ll take care of you. You’ll take care of him and I know you’ll _both_ be OK.”

The tears are falling freely again but no sound is escaping Niall’s body. He’s staring at his father thinking about what he’s saying. Does he really want him to propose to Harry? Now? He doesn’t even have a ring! “I don’t even have a ring!” Niall exclaims with the realization.

“Rings are overrated,” Bobby says. “Besides, Harry has enough. But if it means that much to you, there _are_  ring stores in town. It may not be as fancy as you’d planned but I’m sure you can find something suitable. Harry isn’t all that picky about sentimental things. You know that.”

“So, you tell me you think you might die in the next 24 hours and you want me to _leave_ to go buy a ring so I can propose to my boyfriend and fulfill your dying wish?” Niall asks, not sure if he’s being sarcastic or serious.

Bobby nods and almost answers until Greg, Maura and Harry walk back in. Greg has a cup of tea in his hand while Harry and Maura have two each, both walking to the bed to hand the father and son a cup each. Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head and rubs the back of his neck gently, as though feeling for stress. Apparently he feels some because his thumb starts digging at his hairline and Niall sighs in relief. He looks up a minute later to see Bobby’s eyes staring intensely at him, conveying the message, “ _see what I mean?_ ” Niall nods, looks up at Harry by tilting his head back and puckers his lips so Harry will bend down and kiss him, which he does.

They spend the next couple of hours chatting a bit, catching up on other’s lives. Greg has still yet to say a word to Niall or Harry, only speaking to his mother and father occasionally. There is clear tension in the air but no one wants to address it in this situation. Niall wonders why his father’s dying wish isn’t to see his sons get along again but then realizes maybe that was never meant to be and he wanted his wish to come true.

After a few hours, Niall’s parents push him and Harry out the door, insisting they get some sleep. They both look like zombies and Bobby’s surgery time hasn’t been set but it’s not likely until the next day. Maura drives them to Bobby’s house to take a nap and promises to call if they get any news. When they get to Niall’s old bed, he throws himself down on his stomach, taking up almost the whole thing. Harry undresses himself and then helps Niall who refuses to help himself. Once they’re both in their underwear, Harry leans down, kisses the back of Niall’s head and starts to walk away. Niall looks up at his retreating boyfriend’s back and says, “where ya goin?” with a bit of a slur.

Harry turns around to offer Niall a small smile and says, “you’re exhausted and your bed is tiny. I’m going to go sleep on the couch so you can stretch out a bit.”

Niall frowns, looks around and realizes he’s covering most of the bed. They’d shared it before and he’d complained about the tight space but he definitely didn’t want Harry to leave. “Stay,” he says simply. “Please.”

Harry can’t say no to Niall so he comes back to the bed, climbs over to squish against the wall while Niall sits up to watch. Once Harry is laying down on his side, Niall grabs his arm to pull him to his back. Harry’s eyebrows jump up, surprised his boyfriend wanted to give him so much space, but then smiled when he realized Niall wanted to use his chest as a pillow. “S’ok?” Niall asks quietly, not at all planning to move if Harry said no.

“Course,” Harry answered, rubbing the back of Niall’s head, easing him into sleep.

Niall woke up several hours later, his head still on Harry’s chest birds, and stretched out his legs and top arm. His bottom arm was squished between his and Harry’s body’s and he wasn’t ready to move the rest of him yet. He looked up to see that Harry was wide awake, eyes moving from his phone screen back to Niall’s face with a small smile. “Morning love,” he said, his voice still scratchy.

“Morning pet,” Niall said back in their customary morning greeting. “How long have you been up?”

“Um, not sure. A couple hours I think,” Harry answered, putting his phone down on the other side of him, squished against the wall.

Niall’s frowning when he asks, “why didn’t you wake me up? Your back has to be killing you!” He starts to sit up so Harry can move and Harry pulls him back down, wrapping his arm around his back.

“You needed to sleep, I wasn’t going to disturb that.”

Niall looks up at Harry’s sincere face thinking about what his dad said about him being lucky and realized he was right. “I want to go into town for a bit and pick up something for Bobby. Why don’t you get some more rest and I’ll come back to get you before we go back to the hospital?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to frown as he asked, “why don’t I just come with you?”

“Babe. You clearly slept less than I did and, honestly, I’m going to need you fully awake while Bobby’s in his surgery. Just sleep a little more please,” Niall pleaded.

Harry didn’t understand Niall’s logic but knew he would give in to anything Niall wanted right now so he agreed and tried to force himself to sleep as his boyfriend got ready for his day. It was hard to think about sleep when Niall was getting dressed in front of him, but he closed his eyes with a sigh and somehow managed to drift back off. Niall was right that Harry hadn’t slept much or well at all. He wanted to make sure Niall was sleeping so he woke up every now and then just to check.

Meanwhile, Niall looked up the closest jewelry store on his phone and took his dad’s car there. He was nervous thinking about getting an engagement ring but he wasn’t scared about spending his life with Harry. He _knew_ he wanted that more than anything. More than his solo career. More than his One Direction career. Niall finds the jewelry store, walks through glancing at the display cases for a few minutes before a clerk walks up to offer assistance. Niall doesn’t explain his situation, just says he’s looking for a gift and tries to avoid going into any more detail. He doesn’t feel comfortable in this store and all of the rings he sees are too boring for Harry so, frustrated, he walks out and pulls his phone out to google another shop. He sees a vintage jewelers a few miles away and heads that direction. When he walks in this store, he feels it. _This_  is where he’s going to find Harry’s ring. He walks through the old shop that also features other antiques and spends more time looking at the details of the rings here. When a woman walks up and offers assistance he blurts out, “I need to buy an engagement ring,” before he realizes his mistake. She could know who he is. She could tell the press that not only does he want an engagement ring but he wants a _mans_  engagement ring. Niall tries not to panic as he looks up at the woman. 

She just offers him a smile and says, “that’s lovely. Do you have any styles in mind?” Niall cringes at her use of the word ‘styles’ and prays it wasn’t a dig at him.

“Um, nothing traditional. Like, maybe quirky. But not ugly. Obviously. Like classic but with some like flare or something?” Niall explains weakly. He knows what he wants, sort of.

The jewelry store clerk nods her head as though what he said made sense and walked away to pull a few rings out of a case behind the counter. She brought them back to Niall and explained, “these are some of our older rings. It’s always amazing to think of giving someone something that has been loved before and has survived the test of time to bring two more people together. I’m personally a bit of a fan of this one,” she says as she presents a silver and gold ring over her thumb. 

Picking it up carefully, Niall thinks about what she’d said about it bringing people together previously. That was a nice way to imagine it. The ring itself was silver but had two stripes of gold, one on each side.There was also a faint green line around each edge and small blue sapphires along the silver strip in the middle. It took Niall’s breath away. It was them. It was their eyes. It was their relationship. It had a comfortable feel to it but also a touch of excitement. Niall knew _immediately_  it was the one. He had no idea how this random woman knew so quickly which ring he was meant to get but he’d never been so pleased to make a purchase before. He quickly paid, pocketed the most important item he currently owned and realized he need to figure out a proposal. How was he meant to get Harry alone to propose with his dad in the hospital? Before he could get any further with his thoughts, he received a text from his future fiance: _Maura called and Bobby is getting ready for surgery. We need to head over quickly to get him before he goes in._  Niall shoves the ring into the glove compartment of Bobby’s car and rushes back home to pick up a now-dressed Harry.

When they get back to the hospital, Maura is talking quietly with Bobby at his bedside. They both look up and smile at the boys and Maura’s face seems relieved they were there. “Hi dad,” Niall said going to kiss his father’s cheek. “Are you ready to fight these nasty blockages?” Niall asks, trying to inspire his dad to stay strong.

“That’s the goal,” Bobby said softly with a smile to both Niall and Harry standing behind him. “I’m glad my sons have come to wish me luck before I go in.” Niall’s eyes expanded at his dad, afraid he thought he’d already proposed and was going to ruin the surprise. He didn’t though, just reached out for Harry’s hand and said, “thank you for being here for my boy.”

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Harry said softly. “I’m here for you too, you know.”

Bobby’s smile grew brighter and he said, “can you do an old man a favor?”

“Of course, anything you ask,” Harry says, settling on the bed, putting his hand over Niall’s that is currently wrapped around Bobby’s.

“Can you call me dad?” Bobby asks, avoiding Niall’s eyes, knowing they’d be shooting daggers at him. “I know, I know, you have your own dad. A couple actually and they're pretty great. I’m not trying to like replace them or anything. It’s just,” Bobby watches Harry’s interested face, “I love you. You’re so good to my boy and you’re a member of this family you know. It doesn’t matter to me that you don’t have my blood in your veins. You’re my family.”

Harry’s eyes are teary and he nods his head, “of course dad.”

Niall bites his lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying. His dad was going into surgery and the last thing he says is he wants Niall’s boyfriend, the love of his life, to call him dad. Niall didn’t know if he was crying over happiness or sadness but the lip bite did nothing to slow the water from building up and sliding down his face. He felt Harry’s hand on his back, rubbing subtly to try to ease the emotion he was feeling. He just swallowed and nodded at the exchange, not sure what words were appropriate.

Greg walked in, saving Niall from thinking of a response. He walked to their father’s bedside on the other side and took that hand so Bobby now had all three boys holding him. That fact caused his own tears to gather and slide down his cheeks. They were a blubbering mess when the nurse came to take Bobby to the surgical wing to get ready to be cut open. Bobby hugged all four of them, told them he loved them and would see them soon. As he was being wheeled out, he tossed over his shoulder, “I have the best sons in the world. I just want you all to be happy, OK? Be happy. Nothing else matters.”

He’s going to be in surgery for several hours so they should really leave but no one can bring themselves to even suggest it. If something happens, they all want to be there. Greg settles back into the chair by the door, Maura by the chair next to the bed and Harry hops up onto the bed. Niall looks around, contemplates getting a chair, but decides to just follow Harry’s lead. He jumps up on the bed and snuggles into his side, seeking comfort from his loving boyfriend.

“Really?” Greg finally speaks to Niall.

Niall doesn’t know what he’s being questioned on and asks, “really what?” with his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You can’t go five minutes without cuddling your boyfriend, can you? Does _any_ thing else matter to you?” Greg is obviously still mad at him and Niall can’t decide if it’s because he wasn’t here when Bobby had his heart attack or just because Niall hadn’t made much time for him in the past few years. Niall knew Greg was bitter about being left behind sometimes.

“Why should I _have_  to go five minutes without cuddling _my boyfriend_  if he’s here? It’s not like we can do it all the time you know,” Niall argues back.

“I guess I wouldn’t know what your free time is like these days. Jetting around the world, doing your celebrity things with your fame-hungry friends.”

Niall knew his friends were especially a sore spot for Greg. He didn’t understand why Niall never invited _him_  on tour or on lads trips. The reason was simple. They just didn’t get along that well. Somewhere along the way he grew out of his brother and he still loved him but he just wasn’t friends with him the way he was with his cousins. They had more in common. Similar attitudes about life. Not to mention Greg was _married_  with a kid. It’s not like he _should_  be jetting around the world himself.

“Shut it Greg,” Niall answered trying to avoid more of a fight. 

“Don’t tell me what to do _little brother_ ,” Greg said trying to remind him, once again, that he was the baby brother to Greg’s superior age.

Niall just rolled his eyes and pushed himself further into Harry’s embrace, who willingly tightened his hold. “I don’t think this is the time for this Greg,” Harry added.

“Who the hell are _you_  to tell me when I can talk to my brother?” 

“Boys!” Maura exclaims. “Enough.” She looks torn over what to do. She knows they won’t get along while they’re this stressed but she doesn’t want to separate them like they were still kids. “Maybe one of you should take a little walk,” Maura suggests, looking pointedly at Greg since he started the fight.

“I'll go,” Niall says jumping up and surprising everyone. “What?” he asks looks at their faces. “He’s going to be in surgery for a while and I can’t just sit here the whole time worrying. Come on, Harry. We’ll be back in a little while. We won’t be gone the whole surgery.” Harry looks concerned but follows Niall out the door silently.

“Are you sure about this Ni? You don’t want to stay with your family right now?” Harry asks, taking his hand as he catches up in the hospital hallway.

“I’m sure and you’re my family too,” Niall said sure of himself.

Niall drove them to downtown Mullingar as he reminisced on his childhood with his dad. They drove past the grocer’s where his dad was still a butcher, the church he attended as a child with his family, the playground where his dad would take him and Greg when they were little and play footie. Harry scooted closer and put his hand on Niall’s back as though he could hear his thoughts. They also drove by the spot his mom had re-married. His dad wasn’t there that day and Niall was too young to understand why. 

Niall took a hand off of the wheel to hold Harry’s without looking. He then saw the bakery he’d taken Harry on his first trip here during the X-Factor when Harry bragged that he used to be a baker. Niall had insisted he bake him something so they went to the store, loaded up on ingredients and then made a huge mess of Bobby’s kitchen. Surprisingly he wasn’t mad. He just told them he wanted to try to the goods if they _were_ _good_  and to clean up their mess before he had to see the kitchen again. They _were_ good and now Bobby insisted Harry bake whenever he stayed there. Niall smiled to himself at the memory and then saw the pub where Harry told him he loved him. They’d gone there on his first trip too but Niall had been too shy, and maybe not entirely sure of his feelings, to confess them to Harry. He was still shy around Harry the second time they visited that pub, but they’d been dating for a little while. Niall was flabbergasted when Harry professed his love but had never been happier. They were stopped at a red light now and Niall turned to Harry to study his profile for a moment before green eyes turned to study him in return.

“I love you,” Niall said softly, butterflies in his stomach at thinking of asking Harry to marry him.

“I love you too,” Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Niall gently on the lips. The light changed and they continued the walk down memory lane without words.

Niall changed his direction and went back toward the playground he played at as a kid. Harry didn’t comment and just went wherever Niall wanted without question. When they parked, Harry looked at Niall for guidance about where they were going and what they were doing. Niall just gave him a small smile and climbed out of the car. He walked around it and took Harry’s hand to lead them away from the actual playground where several kids were playing and laughing. They walked out to a field of green scattered in flowers. He was still amazed at how breathtaking it was and how lucky he was to have been raised in such a beautiful place. They walked further out into the field where he used to play footie with his dad and Greg as a kid and with his friends when he got older. He stopped in the middle of the field and just spun around, making himself dizzy, something he used to love doing as a kid. Harry just laughed at him at first but realized it was his duty as his boyfriend to join in so they both spun around until Harry fell to the ground, slightly nauseated. 

“You OK?” Niall asked as he knelt next to Harry’s body wrapped in the tall grass.

“Yeah, I’m alright. That was kind of refreshing. Like being a kid again and not having to deal with being an adult for a minute.” Harry gave Niall a small smile that showed he was really OK and Niall took a deep breath. He looked back up and realized the car was a little walk away now. The car where he’d left the ring. _Crap._

“Pet?” Niall asked, running his fingers through Harry’s hair gently and getting a purr back.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be right back OK?”

“Where you going love?” Harry asked, opening his eyes and fighting the relaxing sensation Niall was causing with his fingers.

“Just forgot something in the car,” Niall said swiftly, leaning down to peck Harry’s lips before jogging back to the car.

Harry sat up briefly to watch his boyfriend’s butt bounce but let himself fall back down, appreciating the quiet. It was a little chilly outside, but he’d been smart and worn a sweater, knowing the hospital would be too-well air conditioned. He might have drifted off the sleep for a moment when he felt someone sitting on his stomach. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Niall gazing at him with nothing but love. Harry was relieved he wasn’t sad for the moment.

“Harry?” Niall wanted to get his boyfriend’s full attention.

“Yes love?” Harry said, green eyes not leaving Niall’s.

“You mean the world to me you know?” Niall asked/stated nervously. He gulped at Harry’s slight smirk. The butterflies were back. How could he be so ridiculously gorgeous? It just wasn’t fair. 

Since Niall didn’t continue, Harry tried to sit up but was pushed back to the ground harshly. “Sorry,” Niall muttered, realizing shoving someone probably isn’t the way to get them to marry you. “I, just, I’ve been thinking. And Bobby and I were talking about it too.” Niall stops and bites his lip. Harry thinks he’s getting upset over Bobby again so he tries to sit up again but Niall shimmies his body further up Harry’s body, keeping him pinned. Truthfully, Niall realizes he can’t tell Harry he should marry him because his dad asked. That’s not a reason to marry someone. 

Niall took another deep breath, looking into Harry’s eyes and said, “I can’t live without you and I don’t ever want to try. You may think this is because I’m scared my dad is going to die, and maybe that’s partially true, but it’s not the whole truth. The whole truth,” Niall pauses to correct himself, “well, no, we don’t have time for the whole truth. I’m going to spend my whole life telling you the whole truth. I can’t tell _wait_  to keep telling you the truths. The truths about how you make me feel. Like today. I’m pretty sure you can read my mind sometimes. On the drive around town, it’s like you knew what I was thinking and at just the right time, you reached out to touch me. To rub my back, something that _always_  helps me relax. Your touch alone can change my mood. Whether it’s soothing or trying to fuck me up, you always have an affect on me. It honestly feels like we’re one and the same person sometimes. Which fucking sucks when we’re away from each other. I can feel my heart being pulled in your direction, begging the rest of my body to follow it. And when it gets there, there’s no better feeling than being reunited. Putting us back together. And, back to how you make me feel: yesterday. When I found out my dad was in the hospital I didn’t know what to feel. I mean, I did. I knew I should be scared and nervous and scared and probably sad but I couldn’t feel anything. My only thought was ‘I need Harry’ and I went to you. And you knew. You knew that I needed you without me saying a word. When I told you what was wrong, since you decided _not_ to read my mind _that_  time,” Niall joked, “you took care of it. You took care of me. I know anyone could have bought plane tickets. Anyone could have offered a hug. Most people would have said ‘it’s going to be fine, Ni’ but you knew that’s not what I wanted. I didn’t want to be told potential lies. I wanted comfort in you. I wanted to get to my dad and see him and make sure he was OK but I couldn’t do it without you.”

“You could have,” Harry cut in. He could tell Niall had a lot he wanted to say and he was trying to let him say his piece but he had his _own_ piece to share too. “You could have and you _would_ have if I wasn’t there. If we weren’t _NiallandHarry._  You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Ni.”

Niall smiled and continued with his truths, “you build my confidence. You _have_ built my confidence in so many ways I can’t even list _those_  right now. My voice. My looks. Me even releasing this album. I wouldn’t be doing that if you hadn’t told me I could. If you hadn’t _insisted_  that I could and _should._ You’re my best friend Harry. In every sense of the word. You make me a better person. Some people say that, and it’s a cheesy thing to say, but I mean it. You inspire me to be nicer to people. To do more charity work. God, I’m going to just keep gushing about you all day,” Niall said laughing.

“I mean, if you want..” Harry trails off with a laugh.

Niall’s reached in his pocked and pulled out his phone, the ring resting warmly against his thigh still. He pulled his phone up and took a picture of Harry smiling in the grass. “It’s just like the article,” Niall said, showing him the picture.

“Ah, your favorite picture,” Harry said teasingly.

“This one replaces it,” Niall said simply looking back at it and then putting his phone down, leaving the camera app open. His smile fades and he just stares in Harry’s eyes for another minute and then asks softly, “will you marry me?”

Harry’s gasp shows that he wasn’t expecting the proposal. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are as wide as Niall’s ever seen them. The butterflies are still floating around in his stomach but he knows. He _knows_  Harry is going to say yes. He doesn’t say anything else as he waits for Harry to realize he’s serious and answer him. He just rubs his hands up and down Harry’s chest idly.

“You’re serious?” Harry asks cautiously. “This isn’t some, your worried about your dad thing, like you said earlier?”

“I told you that so you’d know I was serious. I know how this looks but it’s really about you Harry. I don’t want to risk something happening to one of us without the whole world knowing we’re husbands.”

“The whole world?” Harry asks as though he’s in awe of the thought.

“You think I’ll be able to keep myself from screaming from the rooftops?” Niall asks laughing. “No, but seriously. I was nervous to ask you but I know it’s meant to be so can you please just say yes before the butterflies convince me I’m nervous again?”

Harry lets out a loud boisterous laugh and confirms loudly, “yes! Yes, Niall Horan. Nothing would make me happier than being your husband. Nothing.” At that, Harry wraps his hands around Niall’s lower back and pulls himself up so he can make-out with his new fiance. Niall allows one kiss but pulls back from Harry’s luscious lips, against every intuition in his body telling him to stay and enjoy it forever. He has an important matter to finish first. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. He holds it between his finger tips, takes Harry’s hand holds the ringer over his finger, asking permission. Harry’s eyes are glassy at the site of the ring and he nods several times as Niall places it on his finger. A ring makes it _real_. Harry examines it to see the faint green lines and the strong blue sapphires. He looks up to Niall, biting his lip, and says softly, “this is so perfect. Where did you find this?”

“I got lucky I guess,” Niall said leaning in to finally kiss his fiance and never let go. 

Unfortunately, Harry had other plans, quickly kissed Niall and pulled back, “No, really! Where did you get it?”

Niall laughed at his _fiances_  excitement and told him about the quaint antique shop he’d found with the varied jewelry collection. He told him about his very vague description and how the clerk had found the perfect ring on the first try. Harry’s amazement only fueled Niall’s joy. He’s never been more proud of anything in his life.

As Harry is leaning in to offer his thanks for the beautiful ring, his phone's obnoxious ringtone (DO IT, DO IT, DO IT chant) starts playing which Harry uses for reminders. Niall sighs and asks, “what’s that for?” thinking it was something he just forgot to turn off that he needed in LA.

“We should get back,” Harry said instead, surprising Niall. “We’ve been gone almost two hours and I’m sure your mom could use your support right now Niall. Greg isn’t exactly the most reassuring person to have around during a stressful time.”

Niall sighs at having to leave their beautiful field, but relishes in the fact that Harry is so thoughtful. As they’re driving back to the hospital Niall says, “sorry my proposal was soooo not thought out. Like I didn’t plan a speech, obviously. It was just what I was thinking at the moment and I know it wasn’t exactly cohesive. Not something you’d see in movies or read in books,” Niall shrugs, hoping Harry didn’t mind too much that he didn’t get a fairy tale proposal.

Niall is surprised when Harry demands, “pull over.” Niall looks up from the street in front of him to see Harry is serious. He checks his mirrors and pulls to the side of the residential street. He stops the car and looks nervously at Harry. “Itwas _perfect_  Niall. Honestly, perfect. Yes, it’d be nice if we weren’t here because your dad is in surgery or because we left the hospital because Greg was being a jerk but to _me_  right here, right now, it was perfect. It wasn’t about them. It was about us and you’ve never been so open with me before. You don’t exactly hide your feelings, which I greatly appreciate, but I don’t think you’ve ever been so direct before and I couldn’t have asked for anything more. If you would have planned a whole speech, it might have felt too rehearsed, fake, less from the heart. So please, please don’t regret a single second of that. Even sitting on my chest was kind of perfect in a way. You captivated me and I didn’t get a chance to respond back to you because of my stupid alarm but I love you so much Niall. Everything you said was beautiful and so _us._ I have the same feelings when we’re apart you know. Like my heart is just hurting to be with you so bad. I really get why the heart is the love organ. Like it really just pumps for you.”

“God you’re cheesy,” Niall said with a giant smile on his face.

“Are you serious right now?” Harry asks with a straight face.

“Yep. We did the romantic stuff. I’m done for the week.” Niall starts the car up again and starts to pull into the street as he adds, “I love you though. Obviously.”

“Jerk,” Harry mutters to which Niall laughs, reaching his hand out for Harry’s. They hold hands for the rest of the drive back.

When they get to the hospital, Greg does an amazing thing and apologizes. He says his words were based on being scared for their dad. They both know it’s not the whole truth but they don’t want to fight anymore. Niall and Harry don’t tell Maura and Greg about their engagement. They realize it’s not the time so Harry hides his hand in his pocket or between his legs (he refuses to take off the ring) while they wait. Harry gets them all some more tea and they reminisce about their lives with Bobby. Niall tells them about the places he drove by and some of the memories he’d already thought of, including the baking episode with Harry. After that story, Niall can’t help but lean in and kiss his fiance, telling him, “Bobby is going to want his baked goods, Styles.”

“What about Horan-Styles?” Harry whispers so only Niall hears. Niall’s only response is a low growl that neither his mother or brother acknowledge. He also straightens up and reminds himself they’re in a hospital and he can’t go have new-fiance sex right now. He leans in and kisses Harry’s cheek quickly adding, “I like it. But Harry Horan? Really? Are you a Dr Seuss character? How about Styles-Horan?”

“Will you be Styles-Horan too?” Harry asks quietly seeing that Maura seems to be purposefully not listening to them so they can have their privacy.

“I could do,” Niall says simply with a single shoulder shrug. That earns him another kiss but it’s stopped abruptly when a doctor walks in the room, looking for the family of Bobby Horan. “Here,” Niall says, standing up and slowly walking to the man with the rest of his family following.

“The surgery was successful,” the doctor starts but that’s all Niall hears as he turns around and throws himself in Harry’s arms, tears already flowing down his cheeks. Maura and Harry listen for the additional information that Niall will inevitably ask for later. Greg seems to be having a similar reaction as Niall, so Niall pulls away from Harry and wraps up his brother in his arms. Harry smiles at them both and turns back to the doctor.

The next day they’re all in Bobby’s hospital room again, this time with four chairs and Bobby asks, “is that an engagement ring?” staring intently at Harry’s hand on his knee.

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up as he realizes he hadn’t been hiding his hand away and looks at Niall for an answer.

Niall just opens his mouth in a giant smile and says, “it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 Published


End file.
